1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of devices and methods used for neural interventions.
2. Prior Art
The conventional method used to interface the nervous system includes a multi-contact electrode array. Electrode arrays are designed to transmit signals into the tissue (“stimulation”) or extract signals from the tissue (“sense”). These electrode arrays are commonly used in neuroscience and neurophysiological research as well as in clinical therapeutic applications. Often, a precise volume of tissue in the peripheral nervous system or in the central nervous system is the target for placement of the electrode array. Additionally, it is desirable to interface with the targeted volume in three-dimensions. Commercially available electrode arrays are limited in their ability to position electrode contacts in a three-dimensional arrangement. Two examples are the planar silicon array, often referred to as the “Michigan Probe” and an alternative silicon-based technology referred to as the “Utah Array”. The Michigan Probe is limited to positioning electrode contacts in a two-dimensional arrangement, all within a single plane. The Utah Array is also limited to positioning electrode contacts in a two-dimensional plane. Moreover, electrode contacts in a Utah Array are limited to placement on the tip of each electrode shank.
The present invention presents a method for creating a true three-dimensional arrangement of electrode contacts using two or more two-dimensional planar silicon microelectrode arrays. The planar electrode arrays are aligned in rows to provide a three-dimensional tissue interface. There is prior art where researchers have constructed three-dimensional microelectrode arrays using various methods, but the present invention is a novel approach using a multitude of planar neural electrode probes combined to make a customizable and scalable three-dimensional array.